Top 5 Most Underrated Video Game Songs
By Element Knight 375 (raucous applause) I love Top 5s and 10s almost more than any other type of video online. It's just so fun and interesting to find out the opinions of other people as to which things on a particular subject fit their tastes the best. Especially in the realm of gaming. That's why I thought it would be really fun to start a Top 5 and 10 series on The Game Reviews Wiki! It seems like a very fun hobby for us all as game reviewers as part of our goal to share our opinions, and an interesting experience for all you passers-by and readers out there who want to get to know us better. So in an attempt to figure out the best thing I should do for a Top 10/5 list, out of all the possible things to do one about, I decided to go with the first thing that was on my mind: great video game music that hadn't really gotten the proper credit because of people disliking the game it was in. So that's why I set out on a short quest to compile what I think the Top 5 most underrated video game soundtracks are. Now bear in mind, there are some entries in my Top 10s and 5s regarding games I haven't played yet, so if I make a peculiar choice, it may be affected by that. But here it is, my Top 5 most Underrated Video Game Songs! '#5: Mega Man 7 Intro Stage' I'm sure plenty of you know about Mega Man 7, the game that many regard as having killed Mega Man X. But the theme for the Intro Stage is surprisingly catchy! It has that characteristic Mega Man feel to it; the feel that you can't really describe, but that you know when you get it. A sort of science-fiction air, but adventurous as well, like a really fast-paced cop show from the 70s. This song will get you right in the mood to play some Mega Man, and pays great respect to the series where the game may not have. '#4: Final Fantasy XII - Battle for Freedom' Final Fantasy has had so many spinoffs and sequels in the past and even the present that it's hard to even know the good from the bad or even single out a particular one as existing. Some people criticize Final Fantasy XII as not being enough like the rest of the games, but some say it's a good title overall. Whether or not the gameplay itself is good, the music sure as heck is. This theme makes you feel as though you have something to fight for. Maybe not even something in the game, but just in life. And beyond that, it makes you feel like you can win. That takes some serious skill, and it's skill that Square has clearly put into its music. '#3: Wii Music Theme' A whole lot of people crack down on Wii Music for not doing enough to appeal to the gaming crowd in terms of freedom to make music or do different things. I admit, I can be one of those people from time to time, as you can sort of see in my review. But one thing that Wii Music has always managed to capture is a sense of whimsy and looseness, and it puts all of that into its main theme. No matter what instruments it's played with, it always just makes me want to start beatboxing along and bobbing my head to the beat like the little Miis do. So yeah, the game has its problems, but it shows you that it does care about the music, and it knows that what makes music great is how it makes you feel. '#2: Sonic the Hedgehog - His World' The game Sonic the Hedgehog from 2006 was probably one of the most disliked Sonic games of all time, but it had one redeeming quality: it gave Sonic a theme song. Oh, did it give him a theme song. Without the lyrics, this song is the song that defines what Sonic is to me. In my eyes, Sonic is an insanely determined, confident (sometimes arrogant) daredevil whose main driving force is just the thrill of life, and that's exactly what this song mimics. It's fast-paced, energetic, and makes you feel like you can take whatever the world throws at you. Unquestionably, no matter how bad Sonic the Hedgehog of 2006 was, this song was good enough to define Sonic forever. '#1: Zelda II: The Adventure of Link - Overworld Theme' Zelda II has always been seen as the black sheep of the whole Zelda series. I see it this way as well, because I always just end up getting cheaply overwhelmed by the enemies early on or get lost completely. But the biggest criticism everyone else seems to have is that the music was way too big a deviation from the first Legend of Zelda, and didn't even fit the game at all. My response is, "You do NOT know what you're talking about!" If anything, the music is the one redeeming quality of this game! I agree that the overworld theme for the original game was definitely the best one, but this one can absolutely not be criticized for not being adventurous enough. This is, bar none, the most underappreciated piece of video game music in my eyes. And that's it for today's Top 5! Thank you so much for reading, and please, do check out the rest of the wiki! Otherwise, you might feel bad about yourself. Don't want that. Anyway, good day, good luck, and I don't know, good weather! Category:Top 5 Category:Music